User blog:Galeforce's Wrath/The Knights of Old: Part 2
After doing a tad bit of scavenging, I was able to find what I was looking for in the pile of goodies that we had collected. Feeling a sense of victory, I sharpened the end of a small stick and cleaned it to make sure that it was safe to use. I then stuck the sharpened end of the stick through the marshmallow and held it over the fire. I got a mix of different reactions from the other soldiers in camp for this, but I wasn't the kind of person to care what somebody thought of what I was doing as long as it wasn't "bad." As I roasted the marshmallow, I noticed that I wasn't alone. About eight feet away from me stood the girl that was with me back before we got attacked. To be honest, I never remembered any of my soldier's names... not that I didn't want to, but we had so many soldiers come and go that it was a wasted effort to attempt to remember all of their names. As I was thinking about this, I felt a slight burning sensation begin to envelop my hand. The stick had caught fire! ---- >>Somewhere in Imperial Capital Randall<< I ran as fast as I could down the hallway. The several conference rooms and supply closets were just a blur as I left the scene behind and began my escape. My heart raced faster and faster as the doors leading out of the main entrance grew nearer and nearer. Just when I thought my heart might have burst out of my chest, I reached the doors and slammed them open… ...and I ran into the two guards that had been dispatched to close the hospital for the investigation of Vrael’s death. The three of us stopped in our tracks and simply stared at each other, unaware of what to do. “Sir, the hospital is closed and you mus-” The guard began. I whipped out the sidearm from its holster at my waist and fired it right into his forehead, the armor and flesh muffling the gunshot quite a bit. The other guard pulled his blade from its sheathe located on his back and began to swing it at me. I pulled the knife from the first guard’s belt and stabbed it right into the second’s eye. The first guard crumbled to the ground, blood and muscle slowly oozing from the opening(s) of his helmet and the second stumbled back towards the street. I holstered my gun and ran up to the second guard and pulled the knife out…. and his eye. He screeched in pain and I instinctively jabbed the knife right into his neck, sliding it to the right, and watched as his head hung unnaturally to the side and he crumbled to the ground. Too much was going on for me to comprehend. My mind couldn’t keep up with my body as I ran down the street past the foot traffic, turning into the first alley that I came across. I ducked behind a dumpster and sat down, relieved that I had someplace to rest for the moment that I needed it. I slowed my breathing down and forced myself to think of what I was to do next. I would have two assassinations and two murders on my record at the moment, possibly more to come in the next few hours during my hopefully not-so-frantic escape from the capital. By this time tomorrow, I would be on a wanted poster placed on every wall from the capital all the way to the edge of civilization for those two earlier assassinations. The guard killing only added to my bounty’s value. Yay for me. “Stand up, place your hands behind your head, and stay still. You’re under arrest!” Shouted somebody to the left of me. I looked up and saw that there were five summoners with their weapons pointed at me and ready to attack. I sighed. “You’ve got to be joking, I need a minute to breathe and all of a sudden the Hall sends more cannon fodder at the expert assassin?” I asked jokingly. The summoners weren’t happy about that. I’m pretty sure it was within my best interests to not piss them off, but hey, what goes around comes around. I gave the group the best smile that I could muster and stood up, placing my hands behind my head. Three of them lowered their weapons and moved to handcuff me while the other two held their weapons to me. None of them noticed the knives that I held in each hand, or that I was tensed up and ready to attack. That was their biggest mistake. I threw my arms from behind my head and released the knives housed in them, ejecting them too fast for the summoners to react. As the two collapsed to the ground, I yanked my gun out of its holster and shot the leftmost of the three summoners right in the chest. Blood gushed from the wound as the summoner attempted to stop the external bleeding, not knowing that the internal bleeding caused by the shrapnel that my bullet released had literally shredded everything near and including his heart into mush. The other two summoners raised their weapons and charged at me furiously. So furiously in fact that they neglected to remember that I had a gun, fast reflexes, and very good aim. “You summoners are just dumber than dirt, ain’t ya?” I asked seriously before blowing the closest summoner’s brains out with another bullet. The third summoner got within striking range of me and swung. I leapt back and slammed into the wall behind me painfully in my attempt to dodge. The summoner swung at me again, only for me to dodge and get behind him. He cried out as I grabbed him by the neck and slowly lowered him to the ground. He struggled against my grip as I slowly choked him to death. He attempted to say something, but I was holding his throat so tightly that he couldn’t. His eyes showed pure fear in them and I simply smiled. “Shhhh…. don’t worry, I won’t kill you.” I said truthfully. His eyes began to drain of color and he began to turn blue. I let go of his throat and he began to breathe normally again, but I had simply knocked him out from oxygen deprivation. Maybe that would show those bastards at the Hall that I didn’t simply kill everyone that pointed a weapon at me... ...although I usually did. I scrambled to my feet and began my journey to the outskirts of the capital. I stopped and ran back over to the summoners and stole one of their robes and put it on. Covered, I exited the alley and mixed in with the foot traffic, heading to the freedom that was the outside of the city. Once I got out there, nobody would be able to catch me as easily as they could here. I looked down the street and cursed. The street that led to the outskirts of the city had a checkpoint with guards checking all of the passerby. “Only I have luck that is this shi-” I didn’t have the chance to finish what I was saying before somebody grabbed my shoulder. I spun around, whipped out my gun from under my robe and shot the person right in the head. The soldier’s head exploded with the force of the bullet and the other forces of nature. The pedestrians around me shrieked and cried out, scattering like bugs as the soldier crumbled to a broken heap in the middle of the street. I glanced around, trying to find a place to go. Within that split second, almost twenty soldiers appeared from the crowd and rushed towards me. I fumbled around my belt for a moment before my hand rested upon a bumpy sphere attached to it. I yanked on it and produced the grenade from under my robe. The pin was already pulled out, so I waited two seconds and threw it at the biggest cluster of the approaching attackers and turned towards the building behind me. “Cool guys don’t look at explosions~” I said to myself jokingly as a loud explosion erupted behind me, followed by the cries of the wounded or the witnesses. I kicked down the door to the building and rushed inside, knowing that the soldiers would be after me. I ran over to the staircase and looked up towards the next landing. The climb was relatively short looking, so I bolted up the stairs and prepared myself for a lot of running. I had no choice. ---- Here it is, chapter 2. Sorry if this wasn't as good of a chapter compared to the other two as I'm introducing the second protagonist of the story. For those of you that are wondering, I will be posting at least twice a month, this way I give myself some room for school over the broken and messed up schedule that I released Lost Souls on. Finally, yes, the second protagonist is the assassin from Lost Souls. Mwuhahaha~ Category:Blog posts